Hidden Love Fixed Version
by Panda91593
Summary: Yuuki has to take a note to the Dark Dorms, but she falls asleep! Who will find her? Kaname is very unhappy with Yuuki! I now I suck at summaries but plz read anyways. YuukixAkatsuki YuukixKaname
1. Chapter 1

I was about three years old when it happened. My mother was killed in the car crash, I lost my memory when my head hit the dash board. A boy found me, he was about six or so and had black hair. He took me to a school, Cross Academy. I didn't remember how to do anything. The headmaster, Mr. Cross took me in. He gave me the name Yuuki Cross. We sat down and Headmaster gave me some pudding. I sat there staring at it, I didn't know what to do. "Poor child, doesn't even remember what pudding is." Headmaster said. The boy lifted the spoon up to my mouth with pudding on it. "Say ah." He said opening his mouth slightly. I saw something in his mouth most people don't have. I pulled down his lip slightly and saw them, sharp teeth, vampire teeth. I touched one lightly and my finger started to bleed. 

Twelve years later I'm now fifteen and I attend Cross Academy. The boy I found out was called Kaname. He is a pure blood vampire. There are lots of vampires here at Cross Academy, several of them are my friends. The govt. doesn't know about them yet though, so it's kinda a huge secret.

* * *

Blam, click, blam, click, blam, click, blam! That's the sound of Kaname practicing his shooting. "What are you doing here Yuuki?" He asked looking at me by the door. "Can't I watch?" I asked offended. "Watch to your content, you'll just get bored." Kaname said still shooting. "I came to say, thank you." I yelled over the gun's sound. "What?" Kaname asked putting his shooting on hold. "Twelve years ago, you saved me. I never said thank you, so I'm saying it now." I said shyly. Kaname put his hand on the side of my cheek. "I-I┘." I stuttered turning red, I fainted on top of him. I woke up and he was fanning me with a flyer from off the wall. "I'm tired, take me home." I said as Kaname picked me up. I woke up again in Headmaster Cross's house, in my bed room.

Kaname started to say something as I pulled his lip down lightly just like when we were little. I touched his left fang, my finger again began to bleed. I pulled my finger out of his mouth, but before I did, a little drop of blood landed on his tongue accidentally. Kaname caught my finger in his mouth before I could pull it any further away. He had this look in his eyes that I knew couldn't be good news. My heart started racing, Kaname apologized and left. The headmaster asked me to deliver a letter to Aido in the night dorm. I grabbed the letter and glanced at the clock, ten at night. I walked across the light dorm courtyard to the gates of night dorm. "Who's there?" A raspy creepy voice demanded. "Yuuki Cross, I'm here to deliver a letter to Hanasume, Aido." I said half asleep. The gates opened with a creek and I sauntered inside and up to the door.

* * *

I passed out on the steps and never delivered the letter. I woke up under a warm blanket in a feather bed. The room I was in was pitch black, I still had on my school uniform. I couldn't see where I was, where ever I was, I wasn't my room, that was for sure. I felt for the floor and knocked over a small box. I remembered I had brought my mini flashlight with me just in case the dorm was to dark. I pulled it out of my pocket and noticed the letter was gone. The flashlight came on after beating it against my leg a few times. The light coming out was really weak, but enough to see. I pointed the light around the room and saw a second bed. I squinted to see who was on it. Messy dark blonde hair and small frame, it was Aido. I pointed the light at his table and saw the letter. So he did get it, good. But there's still the question of how I got in here. Aido can't pick me up, I weigh at least ten pounds more then him. I turned the light behind me.

That's when I realized. I hadn't been alone on the bed, Akatsuki Kain had been asleep behind me, I now stared directly at him fully awake. "You're lucky I found you, anyone else would have taken advantage of your delectable blood." Akatsuki whispered. "What time is it?" I asked kind of scared. "About three in the afternoon." He said casually. "What, I have classes, I'm way late! There's a big test today!" I yelled waking Aido up. Aido walked towards me and got right in my face. "Wanna make my dream come true?" He asked tracing my lips with his finger. "Such beautiful skin, and rich delicious blood." Aido whispered moving the hair from my neck. I was pulled back and Akatsuki held me close to him. "Aido, go back to sleep or I'll get Kaname." He said and Aido went back to his bed.

* * *

I shook violently and cried slightly. I was scared to death of what might have just happened. Akatsuki wrapped his arms around my waist. "It's okay, it's over now. Shush, shush, he's asleep now." Akatsuki coddled me rocking back and forth. "Why, why don't you bite me?" I asked quietly. "I resist." He whispered grabbing my hands softly. "But, you're known as "Wild" by all the girls, for your suave ways of swooning the girls." I cried out softly. He started to rub my hands with his together. Suddenly the bedroom door was kicked open and the room bathed in light. "Yuuki, what are you doing here?" Kaname asked darkly. Aido glared out from under his blanket as Kaname walked across the room towards me.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. "You're going to class, now." Kaname said harshly dragging me out of the room. "Stop, you're hurting me! Kaname, stop." I cried trying to pry his fingers off my wrist. I eventually gave up and walked along to the gates. I stumbled out of the gates and towards the headmaster's house. I went into the garden and climbed up the tree. I threw pieces of bark at the night dorm walls until one hit a window. "Oops!" I scurried down the tree and hid in the bushes. Seconds later I saw feet walk past the bush I was in. "Yuuki, I could smell your blood from ten miles away. Do you think hiding in a bush is gonna change that?" Akatsuki asked pulling me up out of the bushes. "Hi, um, I'm just gonna go." I muttered walking around him towards the house. "Why do you avoid me?" Akatsuki asked falling instep with me. "Because, Kaname will get mad at you and me." I said walking faster.

* * *

"He's way to protective." Akatsuki breathed as we entered the house. "Just go back to your dorm already." I hissed. Slam! And I was pinned against the wall. "Do I have to spell it out for you! I l-o-v-e y-o-u, and I won't let Kaname have you." Akatsuki yelled. "What, are you okay? Have you totally lost your mind?" I asked half laughing.

* * *

**OHHHH!!!! What's gonna happen!? Where's Kaname? Is someone spying? Next chapter reveals all!**


	2. Chapter 2

"No I haven't completely lost my mind." Akatsuki said releasing me.

We heard the front door close and foot steps making their way to the back of the house. I'm not sure why neither of us really moved at all. Maybe we both knew it would have been pointless if we had. In seconds, which seemed hours, the person who'd entered the house turned the corner to face us where we stood. That person was none other then Kaname himself. Akatsuki swallowed hard and moved slightly further away from me. Kaname approached me and told Akatsuki to leave. Akatsuki left the house quietly as Kaname stared down at me.

"Yuuki, I'll ask this one time, why aren't you in your class?" He asked trying to stay calm.

"I-I figured since the day is almost over I'd come home instead and play it off as a sick day." I said trembling.

I knew Kaname was mad at me for not being in class. The fact that Akatsuki had been here too didn't exactly make things any better.

"Okay, playing it off as a sick day is not good Yuuki. You missed you math test today, you know that right?" Kaname questioned harshly. I nodded slowly starting to feel guilty. "Should I even ask why Akatsuki was here?"

I shruged. It was his desicion weather he wanted to ask or not, why should she tell him what to do.

"I will not ask, but I don't want to see you around him again. Unless there is someone else near or around you at the same time. Do you understand?" Kaname lectured. I just nodded my head again.

* * *

The next day after class zero and I had to make sure the night class got to their classes as always. But I knew today would be different, just because of the Akatsuki incedent. The night class walked past as Zero and I held off the fangirls as usual. Everything went smoothly until Kaname walked past. He stopped to talk to me.

"Remember what I said Yuuki. Don't make me take matters into my own hands." Kaname warned me.

I thought of what he would possibly do. My mind wandered to far and I started to scare myself a little to much. I was snapped back into reality when Zero shook my shoulder. He told me we were gonna go eat dinner at the Headmaster's house. I walked slowly towards the house, unknowingly drifting towards the school. I soon found myself infront of the gates to the school its self. I turned to leave but my sleeve was caught on the gates. I pulled and pulled trying to get free but I just couldn't. I would have pulled harder, but I didn't want to rip my uniform. I tryed untangling it from the gate, but failed miserably. I only caught my sleeve up more. I swore under my breath, i knew some one was boud to find me sooner or later.

Turns out I was found later, much later. I glanced at my watch and it said it was almost ten o'clock. Why didn't Zero or the Headmaster come looking for me earilier? I didn't know, but I do know who found me. Akatsuki found me because he had been the first peron out of the school when classes were over. I tried to hide myself, but I knew it was useless to every extent. That was unless I some how I became suddenly thin as the gate posts, which wouldn't happen.

"Yuuki, what are you here for?" Akatsuki asked curiously.

"I got stuck on the gate, my sleeve is caught." I said quietly feeling like a total idiot...I hoped Kaname wouldn't come out anytime soon. But I know I have the worst luck in the world so that robably wouldn't be happening.

* * *

**Short chapter I know. I've been really busy with work...Hey at least I updated!!!! Yufs**


	3. Chapter 3 Updated twice today!

My luck was just that bad. I knew it was. I was probably cursed by some crazy witch when I was born then dunked in bad luck potion just to insure I was cursed. Kaname came striding down the path towards the gate, quiet as a mouse and completly hidden. I had only seen him cause the moon shown through a patch of trees and lit up his white outfit for a few moments. I struggled and tugged at my sleeve and even though it ripped slightly I got away. I ran and ran, that way Akatsuki wouldn't get in trouble and nethier would I. Within a few moments I had the Headmasters house in veiw, but that view was soon blocked by the outline of Kaname. I stopped dead on the spot and looked for an alternate escape route. None in sight, it was either the Dark Dorms or the woods, and like hell I was going to the woods. Gods only know what lurks in there these days and the Dark Dorms could be dangerous considering it was night time, and there were vampires lose. 

"Come hereYuuki, you have no other choice." Kaname said softly but at the same time sternly.

I walked slowly to him and he pulled me in closer to him once we'd gotten into arms length reach. I looked up at him and his eyes were so kind looking and soft. I just wanted to melt right there and let him catch me. I couldn't let that happen, it's not that I didn't trust him, it was just I didn't want to trust him. He was a vampire and I didn't know if he could just be playing with my emotions. What reasons did he actually have for protecting me? Maybe he really loved me.

"I told you to stay away from Akatsuki. You disobeyed me, now I dont know what to do." Kaname whispered in my ear in an almost cold, hard tone. "Should I punish you or Akatsuki." He contunied as his hand tangled in my hair and tugged my head back so I could look him in the eye. "I don't know if I could bring myself to hurt you Yuuki."

I felt my face turn red as he moved his face up to mine. Inches away he began to speak again this time I didn't even listen, but instead concentrated on his lips brushing mine every few words.

* * *

**Yep I updated the chappie twice to day Hope you enjoy it. And Yuuki may not choose Kaname, could she choose someone else overall? Maybe...but you'll have to wait!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woo I am finally back guys! dances Come on dance with me! I realize that after I update this I will have a mass amount of in box messages So here it is I present to you, Hidden Love Chapter 4! Sorry if its short my brain has limits.**

Yuffie aka Me: Do you think we should answer some questions from the reviews?

**Arioyn aka my cousin:** No, let them figure it out.

Yuffie: puffs up cheeks Jeez your mean today. So we are answering questions!! Sorry for not answering them eariler.

**Arioyn: **_eternalxsky_says that Yuki is way out of Character.

Yuffie: I am aware of this. But thank you for pointing it out. If she weren't out of character then I don't think my fanfiction here would work So for me its kind of a must.

**Arioyn: **_kayasha uchiha _says Yuki shouldn't be afraid of vampires.

Yuffie: Okay. Now I know she shouldn't but through out the book she really kind of is. Even is she wasn't in the book it plays into the out of character theme. It's kind of a must for later on.

**Arioyn: **_Gaara _an annoyumous reviewer says Yuki should be spelled with one u.

Yuffie: I know this but the way I was always taught to spell it was with two u's. So sorry it' not that drastic of a change though.

**Arioyn: **_Hikitsulover-818_says that Aido's name is wrong and it is moon dorms not Dark dorms.

Yuffie: I am fully aware of this now. Thank you though. When I typed the first and second chapters I didn't have any VK on hand so I couldn't look it up. So yeah those will be changed soon. When I get off of my lazy butt and decide to do it.

**Arioyn:**That's it Yuffie.

Yuffie: Okay! Well any more QCC? Questions Comments and or Concerns. Please just post them as a review and they will be answered upon the next update

**Arioyn:** Wait found something. _midnitearz _askes why is Kaname being a jerk?

Yuffie: Oh about that. He's just OOC right now. Sorry but it plays into the story

**Did you read? If your a reviewer it was importantish! I put up last bit of the third chapter too for you. Um, I may up the rating level in a few chapters or so. **

_"I told you to stay away from Akatsuki. You disobeyed me, now I know what to do."Kaname whispered in my ear in an almost cold, hard tone. "Should I punish you or Akatsuki." He continued as his hand tangled in my hair and tugged my head back so I could look him in the eye. "I don't know if I could bring myself to hurt you Yuuki."_

_I felt my face turn red as he moved his face up to mine. Inches away he began to speak again this time I didn't even listen, but instead concentrated on his lips brushing mine every few words._

"Did you hear me Yuuki? I said I should punish you. You were the one who deliberately went to the dorms. Akatsuki is at no fault for being at the gates." Kaname breathed in my ear while he stoked my neck lightly.

I trembled and attempted to move away from him. My attempt failed and I ended up closer if that was possible. I thought of all the things Kaname would do to me. Or what he could do.

Kaname backed off, just like that. I felt cold and suddenly alone. "I'm sorry I let my guard down, go back to your dorms Yuuki and stay out of trouble please." Kaname said in a barely audible tone.

I stood there and stared at him. I was completly shocked, was this what Kaname is really like? No, no, it can't be, he was always so sweet and loving to me. But why now, when Akatsuki has taken a likeing to me? Was Kaname jealous of Akatsuki, or was he simply protecting me? I am so confued right now...maybe I should get some sleep.

I slept quite unsoundly that night. I tossed and turned and thrashed in my sleep, nightmares awoke me every so often. All the nightmares were th same, always about Kaname hurting Akatsuki, or myself finding Akatsuki covered in blood and dieing. I was so glad when I woke up from the last night mare, to see the sun comming in through my window. I glanced at my alarm clock and seen it was 7am.

I ran to meet Zero at the school gates to escourt the night class back to thier dorms. I found that by the time I was there, as always, the girls and a few guys had flocked to the gates. I found Zero grumbling to himself trying to hold back the students. I think he said something about walls and a secret path. I'm not sure, I didn't really care.

The gates opened and out came the night class, and then came the screams, and hollers, and the "please date me cuz your hot and i love u though i really have no idea who you are" crazy fangirls, who I swear we need tasers for because they are freakin vicious!

I watched and held back and watched some more. I saw everyone of the vampires accept for Kaname and Akatsuki. I knew that couldn't be good...

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!! What's happened to Kaname and Akatsuki?! Is it a coincidence?! Yes? No? Maybe? Who knows! Well Once again Sorry for the shortness od the chapter, my internet has been down and so has my brain. Sorry. School Starts in two days, Aug. 19th is my first day back! Whooooooooooooooo! I'm gonna be a Sophmore! I Know thats spelled wrong but who cares. So yeah I'll be burried in school work soone so updates can be reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllyyyyyyyy slow. Anyways I hope You had a fun summer, and have a great school year, besty wishes from Yuffie **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!! It's me, I'm actually back! Yup if my brain stays at this pac eI will have enough ideas to update everyweek! clap Okay I present to you Hidden Love Chapter 5!!**

**Oh and Plz do review, I enjoy reading your comments.**

**Oh and Chapters may get shorter...if thats possible. **

I Didn't find Akatsuki or Kaname after my classes. Then again I couldn't exactly waltz into the moon dorm any old time. So My search was quiet limited and so was my time. It was almost dusk when I stopped searching for the two vampires. Convincing myself that the situations lately had nothing to do with thier disappearance I beegan to head to my dorms to rest for a bit before the night class began.

On my way back to the dorm it bagan to rain, and it didn't lighten up, matter of fact it seemed to get worse with ever three steps I took. I do suppose this was my luck, me and my witch cursed and potion dunked luck...The rain didn't really help the already darkening school grounds. I was practicaly lost in the woods, and completly wet. Left right Up Down, It all ran toghether to me now that I was fully lost. Normally I would have listened for the fountian in the courtyard...but, with the rain...well you know...it's not gonna work.

Leaning against a tree, I sat down. I hung my head looking at my muddy shoes. My new shoes. My new Muddy Shoes...I sighed hevily and shurgged. Little had I realized that the rain stopped. I noticed I was warmer too, and dryer. Looking up I saw Akatsuki standing over me.

"You look cold." He said calmly. Akatsuki sat down

**Ohhhhh next chapter get intresting**


End file.
